Recuerdos
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Por que la vida de los Cullen no comenzo cuando Bella llegó, antes de eso ellos ya tenian una mente llena de experiencias y recuerdos humanos e inmortales, acompaña a los Cullen en el paso de sus recuerdos viendolos desde su propio punto de vista.


**Por que la vida de los Cullen no comenzo cuando Bella llegó, antes de eso ellos ya tenian una mente llena de experiencias y recuerdos humanos e inmortales, acompaña a los Cullen en el paso de sus recuerdos viendolos desde su propio punto de vista.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

Sed.**

**Carlisle PoV**

En la vida, en la humana, y más aun en la inmortal hay momentos que nos cambian, momentos que nos hacen ser quienes somos hoy, situaciones que nos dejan ver nuestros errores o que nos reafirman nuestras creencias. Tal vez esos momentos esperan los momentos adecuados para enseñarnos cosas, enseñarnos de la vida y de la muerte por que van de la mano. Te quiero contar ahora esos momentos donde la vida y la muerte se quedan bailando por siempre, donde ni una ni la otra triunfa, un momento perdido en el limbo

Por momentos creí que moriría, esperaba morir, que el dolor cesara, que se detuviera, ya no quería sentir nada quería estar vacio hasta agradecería estar en una ventisca o enterrado en la nieve. Quería dejar de sufrir, caer en la inconsciencia hasta morir y entonces la oscuridad me absorbió.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente cuantas horas o cuantos días habían pasado estaba despierto más bien semi despierto, justo en ese momento donde no es uno ni otro, me sentía extraño, sabía que no estaba en mi cama y también sabía que algo había pasado, algo había cambiado. No quería hacerlo, no quería abrir los ojos pero sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, tendría que ser valiente tal como lo había sido mi padre y conocer donde me encontraba y que me había pasado.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos y al hacerlo me encontré en un lugar extraño, estaba oscuro y encerrado, hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba nada de luz del sol o siquiera aire, podía darme cuenta de ello por el olor a encierro, a humedad. Moví mi mano derecha intentando obtener alguna característica extra del lugar donde me encontraba, si el piso era de madera o de piedra, pero no encontré una superficie lisa, por el contrario estaba en un montón de algo, eran redondos pero no eran piedras eran demasiado suaves para serlo, sujete una y la aplaste con los dedos, sentí como se escurrían los restos en mi mano, era una sensación familiar pero ¿Qué era? Entonces lo recordé, la sensación, el olor no podría ser mas despistado, estaba sobre una pila de patatas y por la dureza de ellas, que era casi nula, debían de estar descompuestas o a punto de estarlo. Me levante de un salto y me sacudí, imagine la facha que tendría.

Mire alrededor y me di cuenta de más cosas, por principio estaba en una bodega, por eso no había ventanales ni piso de madera, pude ver algunos estantes con composta de frutillas, a juzgar por el color era de durazno, debía ser una casa grande si tenía tal bodegón.

No podría salir por la puerta sin llamar la atención o sin ser arrestado, ¿Quién me creería que no recuerdo por que entre a su casa? Probablemente me tildarían de loco o de poseso. Tenía que encontrar otra salida. Recorrí el lugar lentamente con la vista y entre las sombras, detrás de una caja de madera vislumbre la reja de la alcantarilla. Sin pensármelo dos veces recorrí la caja de un empujón sin esfuerzo alguno y doble la herrería de la alcantarilla, me arrastre por las cunetas y no tarde mucho en salir. Dos hombres me vieron salir de la casa y comenzaron a gritar.

—¡Ladrón, ladrón!— Gritaba el más viejo, sin siquiera plantearme explicaciones comencé a correr. No me detuve hasta haber llegado a las afueras donde me senté a recuperar el aliento, pero curioso, no me faltaba.

Ahora sí tendría que esforzarme por recordar que es lo que había pasado y como había terminado en esa bodega. Antes de despertar recordaba los planes, la persecución, recordaba al vampiro ancestral avisando a los demás que los habían descubierto en latín, recuerdo que el aquelarre comenzó a correr en todas las direcciones y que el vampiro más viejo nos ataco, mato a mi compañero y luego, luego, me mordió. Después de eso fue el dolor y luego desperté en la bodega.

Como puedes ver no me fue muy difícil atar todos los cabos de lo sucedido pero esa no sería la parte complicada, eso nada más me había enseñado que la vida termina y la muerte no tiene por que comenzar necesariamente. Déjame explicarte algo, en el siglo XVI la idea era que después de la vida no había nada, que la muerte era lo que seguía y que no había manera de evitarlo, por eso debías de ser bueno y rezarle a Dios y servir al Rey para poder entrar al reino de los cielos, que era a donde se iba tu alma, pero aun así, eso no era un dato comprobado ¿Cómo podría serlo? Así que el meollo de asunto no era eso no era ser vampiro y no era no haber muerto sino estar entre los dos, entre la vida y la muerte. Pero permíteme continuar con la historia.

En ese momento que descubrí que era un vampiro me sentí completamente asustado más que asustado estaba petrificado del miedo, inclusive llegue a creer que moriría del miedo, pero claro eso no era posible. La razón por la cual estaba tan aterrorizado era por la idea de matar a alguien, por la necesidad se sobrevivir, tenía que tomar sangre y algún humano debía de ser la fuente de ello, por eso era que yo cazaba vampiros porque sabía bien que mataban a las personas inocentes únicamente para saciar su sed. Y ahora que me había dado cuenta de ello note como la garganta comenzaba a quemar, como mis sentidos se enfocaban únicamente en ello, no sentía el frio ni la humedad del agua, solo sentía sed, sentía como mi cuerpo se consumía lentamente por la sensación hasta perderse en la vorágine de sed.

Mientras decidía que hacer, deambule por Londres hasta que ocurrió, al pasar por una callejuela percibí un olor fatídicamente delicioso, dulce y a la vez fresco, como una rosa. La garganta me empezó a quemar como si hubiera estado en un desierto durante días, mis sentidos de por si perdidos por la sensación de sed previa se habían perdido completamente al percibir el olor de lo que sabía calmaría el ardor, la quemazón.

Deshidratado y confundido por la sed, comencé a buscar la fuente de ese aroma tan irrisible debía de beber lo que producía tan delicioso aroma. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, el aroma cada vez era más fuerte y entonces comencé a preguntarme qué haría al encontrarlo pero mucho antes de que tuviera una respuesta lo encontré, la fuente de ese olor.

Era una joven de unos quince años. Ya la había visto antes pero nunca me había llamado la atención de ninguna manera, no tenía una belleza deslumbrante ni era de una familia fina, antes me parecía solo una joven mas a la que no le desearía ningún mal pero ahora me parecía deliciosa, estaba seguro que su sangre colmaría mi sed.

Debía tenerla, debía tomarla, debía poseer ese liquido tan vital, vital pera ella, vital para mi, tú o yo. Nunca me había considerado un ser egoísta pero esa vez me escogí sobre ella, decidí sobrevivir, detener la sed y el sufrimiento, sin saber siquiera que lo estaba haciendo me moví entre las sombras con el sigilo y la agilidad de un gato. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca de ella presione mis dedos blancos alrededor de su cuello. Escuche el grito ahogado de pánico sin siquiera proponérmelo la solté, balbucee una disculpa y comencé a correr.

Corrí durante varios minutos preguntándome si sería capaz de detenerme, olvidando a ratos la infamia que estuve a punto de cometer cada vez que recordaba sus suplicas aceleraba el paso, llevándome mas y mas lejos de mi hogar, de mi Londres y del final de mi vida humana.

Puede que te parezca un poco dramático todo esto pero así fue mi transformación por ello me lo pensé mucho antes de transformar a alguien más, no quisiera regresar el tiempo y cambiar las cosas porque entonces no estaría donde estoy ahora ni tendría la maravillosa familia que tengo pero si quisiera que quien recibe la inmortalidad este completamente seguro de su decisión— Dije y vi como Bella absorbía cada una de mis palabras, pensando el lo que pasaría, lo que haría y lo que quería que pasara.

**

* * *

N/A: Hola a todos los que leyeron esta historia.**

**A los que ya la habían leído como lo notaron la edite toda, porque me pareció que no estaba bien escrita, espero que ahora lo este, y también espero que les haya agradado. A los que no la habían leído esta historia tratara sobre algunos recuerdos de la vida de la Familia Cullen, espero que me sigan leyendo y para los que esperan un nuevo capítulo de MI HOMBRE LOBO les aviso que ya casi está listo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y en las demás historias.**

**Se cuidan, hasta pronto.**

**Su amiga Sweet Bloody Dreams.**


End file.
